


The Girl Next Door

by EmImagines



Series: The girl next door [1]
Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I enjoy innuendos, Neighbours, Slow Burn Romance, Some Swearing, Violence, death (no major character death), occasional smut, occasionally gory, police related innuendos, there's quite a few innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmImagines/pseuds/EmImagines
Summary: You're a highly trained assassin living next to one of Scotland Yards best detective inspectors.What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

———————————  
Prologue  
————

"Mate this isn't addressed to me!" Greg called out to the delivery driver but it was too late, he'd already walked out of the apartment building. 

Greg rolled his eyes before reading the name on the package, smiling at how effortlessly her name looked printed on a sticker that was slapped onto a box. 

He stepped across the landing and chapped on the dark green door, it opened a moment later and revealed you on the other side in a towel with your hair also tied up in one and a toothbrush hanging out the side of your mouth. 

"Not again..." You rolled your eyes and took the box with a giggle while removing the toothbrush from your mouth "How many is that now? I should get my parcels delivered to yours Greg, perhaps then they'll come to my door for a change!" 

Greg could only nod as he trailed his eyes from the top of your towel wrapped hair to your bright turquoise blue pained toenails. A small smile creeped over your face as you noticed him trying to compose a sentence. 

"Um...yeah! I bet it would!" He nervously chucked. 

It died down when he heard a male voice asking you who was at the door. You rolled your eyes and turned your head around to look at the back of your brothers head "It's a parcel! Sorry about my interrupting brother Greg-" you turned your head around to look at Greg. 

He was gone. 

You couldn't help but feel a little disappointed but closed the door of your flat and placed down the box on the kitchen island. 

"He's the one that works at Scotland Yard isn't he?" Your brother asked not bothering to turn his head to look at you. 

"Yeah he is" you replied walking to the bathroom and continued with brushing your teeth. 

"What's his name again?" 

You blinked and glared at yourself in the mirror "Greg Lestrade..."


	2. Chapter 2

You made your way to the open plan kitchen and living room now fully dressed, you found Sebastian hunched over a laptop in your kitchen. "What you doing?" You asked grabbing an orange and started to peel it while glancing at the screen. 

"Background check on your neighbour" he replied with a monotonic voice. You rolled your eyes and closed the screen causing your brother to narrow his eyes at you. 

"You know, sometimes I think you take me for an idiot. I've done all that before I even moved in. I check every month to see if anything has changed but nothing...he still works at Scotland Yard as a detective inspector, he's still divorced and he still gets my parcels..." You huffed out and walked to the window, looking out onto the street. 

Sebastian followed you with his eyes "What you looking at?" He asked. 

"Keeping an eye out for Jim..." You pulled back the curtain a little to get a better view. 

"He'll come though the back door" Sebastian replied before taking a sip of his coffee. 

You let out a snort "I thought he only came through your back door..." You felt a plush pillow hit the back of your head causing you to laugh out loud while Sebastian was unamused by your innuendo. 

"What you laughing at? I can hear you from a mile away" Jim's sudden appearance made you and Sebastian jump. 

You shook your head with a smile "Nothing boss" you sent him a wink and popped the last orange segment in your mouth. Jim winked back at you with a smirk before draping his arms over Sebastian's shoulders and pressing his chest against Sebastian's back. 

"Sebby...." he whined and Sebastian let out a sigh. 

"Yes Jim?" 

You wandered over and perched yourself on a stool across from the two of them, noticing Sebastian looking directly at you, trying to avoid Jim's deadly puppy dog eyes. 

Jim placed his head on Sebastian's shoulder "There's a man...and quite frankly I despise him and-" 

"And you want my brother to kill him?" You finished his sentence with a smile. 

Jim looked up to you and a grin spread over his face "Exactly! And of course I'd want you to be there too Y/N," Jim made his way to you and gently pinched your cheeks "My second favourite assassin" he gently kissed your temple and Sebastian let out a scoff. 

"What's the matter with you?" Jim asked your brother. 

You playfully rolled your eyes "He's just jealous because you came through my back door..." Sebastian let out a low growl and glared at you. You stuck your tongue out at him and Jim glanced between the both of you with a raised brow and a confused look on his face. 

"You don't have to be jealous Sebby!" You teased your brother with that nickname "Jim is all yours and you two are the cutest, yet deadliest couple ever". Sebastian's expression softened and Jim sent you a sincere smile. 

Jim rejoined Sebastian and gave him a long kiss on his lips. You let out a groan and stood up "Guys what have I told you about PDA! Cause last time it started off with a kiss, then I leave the room for two minutes and next thing I see is you two banging each other's brains out on my couch!" You shuddered at the thought. 

A blush spread on the two men's faces "Sorry sis, next time we'll do it at our place" Sebastian awkwardly glanced at you. 

"Maybe we should get you a live-in Y/N so someone will bang your brains out on the couch" Jim winked and you playfully slapped his arm with a gasp. 

Sebastian gently punched his shoulder "I am not a live-in!" He tried to be mad "And please do not say those things about my sister in front of me". 

Jim let out a chuckle and tapped your cheek "I'm joking babe...anyway I'll see you both later. I'll text you the details" the consulting criminal sent you a wave and kissed Sebastian goodbye before leaving the way he came in. 

Sebastian finished off his coffee and you grabbed your keys, extending an arm out for your brother to take. Jim had sent a car for you both to take you to the secure warehouse where you kept all your gear. Sebastian happily linked his arm in yours and you skipped out of the apartment, out onto the landing of the building and down the staircase. Sebastian opened the car door open for you and you gracefully slipped in, he did the same on the other side. 

You didn't notice Greg gazing at you from out his window. You never did. He'd been doing it since you moved in, sometimes you'd be with Sebastian but usually you'd be on your own. Greg didn't know Sebastian's relationship to you so automatically assumed that he was your boyfriend. He didn't talk to you about it however, it made his heart tighten ever so slightly in his chest. 

Greg watched as the expensive looking car pulled away from the pavement and he let out a small sigh as he removed himself from the window and made is way to the door, grabbing his coat and heading to Scotland Yard. 

Later that evening Sebastian and you set up in the warehouse waiting for the call from Jim. You and Sebastian handed each other various attachments for the guns of your choice and extra ammo as well as small knives and tear gas canisters. "You using the Blaster 93 tactical?" Sebastian asked looking at the rack of guns and grabbed it, knowing you'd say yes. 

He handed it to you with a smile and you gave it a check over before attaching a silencer and a laser on it "You taking the east side and I'll take the west?" You asked and Sebastian hummed a positive response. Jim phoned and you and Sebastian jumped into action, dressed in all black you each grabbed a motorcycle helmet and rushed to your individual motorbikes. 

"See you there big brother" you spoke to him through a comms line and made your way to the other side of London. 

A clean shot through the back of the targets neck and a trip to the River Thames before heading back to the warehouse indicated a job well done and you bid Sebastian goodnight with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Give Jim my love..." You called out making your way out of the warehouse. 

"I always do!" He shouted back. You jumped into the car Jim had waiting for you and checked your watch, it was eleven at night and you hadn't had anything to eat yet, your stomach was screaming for food. 

You asked the driver to pick up some pizza before dropping you off. Eventually making it back home it was midnight. You kicked off your shoes and slumped into the sofa, putting on some music and tucking into your pizza. Your phone buzzed and you glanced at the text message that read:

'You and Sebby did good tonight.   
And yes he did give me your love, love you too Y/N. See you tomorrow.   
-JM' 

A small smile spread on your face as you replied:

'Thanks boss, hope you and my brother don't have too much fun tonight...' 

You smirked and hit send.


	3. Chapter 3

You, Sebastian and Jim sat around the dining table at Seb and Jim's apartment discussing an upcoming political assassination and a gang member assassination. 

"Frank Jones doesn't have that many members anymore, I could take him down on my own" you told the two men who agreed. You'd be on your own for this job, not like you minded. Sebastian and yourself had been on many individual jobs so Jim knew you were more than capable. 

Jim took another file of an ambassador that would be the target for the political assassination. The ambassador, Mr Lewis, was going to be at the annual police ball that was two months away. Jim had acquired entry for both you and Sebastian to the ball and deliberated on the best way to kill him. A few hours later they came up with a plan to stage his death as a suicide, he had been in the news recently about various scandals and being driven to suicide wouldn't make you and Seb look suspicious. 

Your phone buzzed and you quickly glanced over the text letting out a sigh. Jim and Sebastian noticed, looking at you with raised brows "I've got to go..." You stood up and grabbed your jacket. 

"What is it?" Jim asked. 

"I forgot I'm babysitting little Maisie tonight, you know Katie's daughter" you replied not removing your gaze from the phone as you texted back. 

"Ohh Katie the ex-assassin from Siberia?" Sebastian said "She's lovely, but gave it all up for that little girl of hers". 

You nodded with pursed lips "Yeah, she's still a great friend of mine and she's got a thing with her husband tonight so I said I'd watch Maisie. I'll see you guys later" you gave Jim and Sebastian a peck on the cheek before heading back to your apartment. 

"Ooh!" You opened the door to the landing and crashed into a figure, your defence mechanism kicked in and you almost slapped Greg across the face. "Oh god Greg sorry!" You squealed. 

"It's alright..." He trailed off. Your eyes connected with his, you couldn't escape his gaze. A small smile played on your lips, Greg smiled back at you before realising he was tightly gripping your waist with his hands. He quickly pulled away and your cheeks tinged pink. 

"Eh...uh...I should be off..." He nervously chuckled while scratching the back of his head "See you later Y/N" Greg rushed his words and left the apartment. 

You stood in the landing for a minute, confused at what just happened....you didn't want him to let go so soon. You quickly shook away the thoughts from your head and entered the flat, clearing your throat and trying to clam the colour on your cheeks. 

An hour later Maisie burst through your door, she was like a hurricane on two legs. "Thanks for doing this Y/N" Katie embraced you in a hug and said goodbye to the both of you. 

"So!" You clapped with a huge smile on your face "What do you want to do Maisie?". The five year old thought for a moment, intently pressing her index finger against her chin. 

"SUPERHEROES AND VILLAINS!" She squealed with delight and you playfully rolled your eyes. It was a firm favourite when she was over at yours, you had even bought masks and a black and white stripy top and a loot bag for her because Maisie always insisted on being the robber. You had a bright red sheet that you used as a cape, a piece of red fabric with holes cut out as an eye mask and bright red satin underwear that you put on over your trousers. 

You sneaked about the flat on your tiptoes ready to be pounced upon by a hyperactive five year old. Your bright red fluffy socks made sliding about on the floor a breeze before you came crashing down on the wooden floors with a scream. Maisie jumped into your back and tackled you to the ground. 

You let out a hysterical laugh before flipping her around and tickled her sides "I've got you now! I'm going to take back all that money you stole to the bank!" You giggled and the little girl squirmed as you tickled her sides. 

"Okay....okay!" She squealed out trying to catch her breath between laughs. Maisie was saved by your doorbell and you walked over to answer it while Maisie ran away. You quietly laughed to yourself opening the door before going wide eyed. 

"Greg!" You removed the mask from your face "Uh, everything alright?" You casually leaned on the doorframe trying to control the blush you could feel creeping to your face. 

Greg raised a brow at your attire and let out a snort "I was about to ask you the same thing. I could hear screaming next door, was just checking to see if you were alright". A small smile formed on your lips, he cared, and it made your heart swell with happiness. 

You nodded "Yeah I'm babysitting and as you can tell its superheroes and villains..." You trailed off gesturing at your outfit. Greg's eyes moved up and down your body before his gaze firmly remained on your underwear. 

You cleared your throat and crossed your hands over your underwear, Greg quickly shifted his gaze "Yeah...I don't have a superhero costume so these have to do" you shifted on the spot and let out an awkward chuckle to try and break the tension that was building. 

"Well you look...great" he whispered the last word with a small smile and you shyly dipped your head mumbling a thanks. 

"Freeze!" Maisie screamed from behind you using her hand as a gun and making a 'bang' sound. 

You let out a dramatic gasp and fell to the floor "Greg she's shot me! He's a detective Maisie so you better run!" You said and she ran away giggling. 

You and Greg both let out a laugh and he helped you up off the floor, pulling you a little too close on the way up. Your chest collided with his and your faces were centimetres away. 

"Are you really a detective?" A small voice caused you and Greg to quickly pull away. Greg looked at the five year old and smiled. 

"I am, do you want to see my badge?" He asked and the girl frantically nodded her head. You sent Greg a thankful smile and he went into his flat to get it, you took Maisie's costume and removed your own and met back with Greg on your couch. 

Maisie's eyes lit up as he talked about his work and the police force, she asked him hundreds of questions (more like interrogated him) before getting tired and pressing her head on your chest. 

"Someone's sleepy" Greg motioned to the girl and you looked down, gently wrapping your arms around Maisie as her eyes fluttered shut. 

"Thanks for everything Greg, you've really made her night" you sent him a sincere smile as he stood up and bid you both goodnight. You discreetly followed him with your eyes as he made his way out of your flat, letting out a sigh as door softly shut behind him. 

'I can't be feeling like this...people like you do not have the privilege to feel' You mentally scolded yourself. Katie picked up Maisie about an hour later leaving you alone once more. 

A text from Sebastian distracted you from clearing up 'Tomorrow night. F. Jones. Good to go?'

You typed back and hit send. 

'Always'


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know Seb. I'll be fine so enjoy your date night with Jim, make him dinner..." You smirked into the phone that was pressed against your ear. 

"Yeah Sebby make me dinner!" You could hear Jim whine in the background and let out a chuckle. 

Sebastian let out a sigh "Now look what you've done Y/N" he groaned to you before shouting to Jim "Bite me, Moriarty". 

"I will if you want me to, tiger" Jim let out a roar and a purr causing you to cringe as you were putting supplies into the car Jim sent for you. 

"Andddd that's my cue to go! I'll phone you later and let you know how it went. Talk soon, have fun and I love you both" you hung up your phone and made your way to the car. 

A short drive later you arrived at a dark, dreary alleyway, the misty rain made your hair stick to your face. "Ohh Frank...I'm here to playyy" you spoke in a sing-song voice and the man in front of you froze "Well I'm not really here to play because I'm here to collect Jim's money. You're very naughty not paying him back on time and he's getting very, very angry" you threateningly teased. 

Frank shuffled back until he hit the wall behind him. He had nowhere to run "Please just one week! I swear!" He begged you but you laughed off his efforts. 

"I just saw you with a huge wad of cash, you stuffed it into your pocket. I think that's just the right amount" you mocked walking closer to him. He pulled out his gun but you were quicker and pulled the trigger. 

Less than a second after you fired he fired his too. 

You both fell to the ground but the only difference between him and you is that you were alive and he was dead. Letting out a low growl you shakily stood up and pressed a hand to your wounded side "Fuck" you let out a whimper and phoned the people that would remove his body from the alley. Grabbing the cash from Franks jacket you tightly fisted it in your palm as the pain spread throughout your body. 

You made your way to Sebastian and Jim's apartment and busted through the door, falling to the ground as the pain from the bullet became almost unbearable. A hospital was not an option for people like you and Sebastian, if one of you got hurt they helped the other and Jim would organise a private doctor. 

"Fucking hell Y/N what happened?!" Sebastian asked scooping your limp body off the ground, blood spluttering lightly out of your side. 

Your mouth was dry but you answered him as he placed you down on his kitchen table "That bastard Frank! I shouldn't have gotten so close to him!" You scolded yourself. 

Jim joined you both with a medical kit "Did you manage to-"

"Course I did! What do you think I am? An amateur?!" You screamed out just as Sebastian cleaned your wound with an alcohol solution. Grabbing the crumpled cash that you stuffed into your pocket, you forced into Jim's hand with a half smile. 

"That's my girl" he kissed your forehead "I'll hold her arms down Sebby". Jim did just that, pining them above your head so you didn't punch Sebastian in the face as he removed the bullet. 

Sebastian dragged a stool over and sat down before carefully removing the bullet from your side. "FOR FUCK SAKE!" You hissed out from the top of your lungs. 

Sebastian let out a frustrated sigh and quickly stood up to grab a wooden spoon from the utensil drawer "Here!" He placed it in your open mouth "Bite down on it". Sebastian returned to your wound and a few minutes later the clinking from the bullet hitting the makeshift operating table made you sigh with relief. 

Your deeply heaving chest soon returned to normal as Sebastian stitched your wound "Thanks Seb" you panted out. Jim wiped the sweat that had gathered on your brow away with a cool rag. You could tell he was annoyed, not annoyed with you but with the person who did this. Even though he was dead and now lying in a ditch somewhere. 

"I'm sorry I ruined date night" you let out a weak chuckle, Sebastian and Jim couldn't help but laugh. 

"Oh no you made it interesting" Jim reassured squeezing your hand gently and placing a small kiss on your knuckles. 

"We're just glad you're alright Y/N. Just stay there for a minute and I'll get a fresh top for you" Sebastian washed his hands and Jim helped him clean up. Jim took your top and put it in a bag to burn the evidence. 

You lay there on the table staring up to the celling feeling almost...lost. Sure you loved what you did but it was just the same old routine and you almost heard your mother in your head on a daily basis, chiding you about not living a normal life and settling down. 

Yet here you were. A bullet wound on your side, lying on a kitchen table with your hair stuck to your face and neck from the rain and sweat. 

Your life would never be normal. 

Your train of thought was cut off by Sebastian tossing you a dark purple top and some sweatpants. "You're staying here tonight, Jim phoned the doctor and he's on his way" Sebastian helped you off the table and took you over to the couch. You sat down cursing with pain and Sebastian grabbed some painkillers and a glass of whiskey. 

You took it with a raised brow "Purely medicinal" he smirked and you downed the drink and painkillers in one gulp. 

"I'm so disappointed..." You trailed off playing with the glass in your hand "Fucking son of a bitch! I can't believe he of all people shot me!". Sebastian let out a chuckle and you playfully punched his arm before he playfully punched your wounded side. 

"You bastard!" You hissed and gingerly held onto your side. Sebastian gasped and pressed his hands to his mouth. 

"Shit I forgot! Sorry! Oh god I'm so sorry!" He tried to help you but you quickly swatted his hands away. Jim answered the door when it rang and the doctor gave you a quick check over, he was happy with how you were and left. 

Jim plopped himself down beside you and poured you out another drink which you quickly downed "Another" you asked and Jim poured more out, pouring himself and Sebastian a drink too. Sebastian opened a pack of cigarettes and moved the packet in front of your face. You gladly took one and passed one to Jim too. 

The three of them sat there, sitting the same, smoking at the same time and drinking the same drink. You glanced between the two men and let out a snort "Look at the state of us, we're like the three homicidal musketeers" you joked. 

Sebastian and Jim chucked at your remark "Do you remember when we used to hang out here waiting for Sebastian coming back and we'd dance to 'Wuthering Heights' by Kate Bush in our underwear?" Jim giggled and you almost choked on your drink from laughing. 

"Oh yeah I do, I also remember the time he caught us..." You trailed off and brought the glass to your mouth again. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes "You two are always dancing in your underwear or singing terribly" he sent you a glare and you let out a dramatic gasp. 

"We are excellent singers! I'd sing right now if I wasn't so tired. I think I'm going to get some sleep, thanks again guys". You pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks "I'll see you both in the morning".


	5. Chapter 5

The morning didn't get off to the greatest of starts. 

Firstly, your stitches burst at half six in the morning and Sebastian had to quickly fix it, then as soon as you went back to sleep Jim woke up and started blaring Queen songs as he made breakfast and to top the morning off Jim handed you your plateful of food and dropped it on the floor. 

The three of you looked at it for a minute before you let out a sigh "I'm going home" you grabbed your shoes and stared to put them on. 

"Here have my breakfast Y/N" Sebastian tried to hand you his plate but you refused, although your heart swelled a little at how sweet and kind your brother could be. Despite him being what he is. 

"That's alright Seb, I have stuff to do anyway...I'll catch you both later and thank you, for everything" you blew the pair a kiss heading out the door and they both simultaneously outstretched their hands to catch the invisible flying kiss. 

Sebastian pointed to the smashed plate on the floor before taking a mouthful of food "You're cleaning that up, Jim". 

This day was testing you, about a block away it started to rain heavily and you couldn't run back to your flat incase you burst open the stitches again. You made it to the door shivering as rain dripped off your nose, your fingers were so numb you could barely put your keys into the keyhole. 

Lucky you managed to open the door and were embraced by the warmth of the apartment landing. Greg's door opened and he went wide eyed at you appearance "Y/N?! What happened?" He asked. 

You let out a small laugh "Uh...I stayed at a friends last night and well this morning on the way back here I got caught in the rain" you shrugged. 

Greg looked at your clothes, clearly the friend you were talking about was a man and he couldn't help but feel...jealous? He quickly snapped out of his thoughts "Well I'm just about to head out in that, got to pick up a few bits and bobs from the supermarket". 

"Don't go out in that!" You told him "I'm just about to do a shop online, you can order your things in with mine and we can ask Mrs Robson if she needs anything" you motioned to the staircase where your neighbour Mrs Robson lived. She was an 81 year old widow who lived in the apartment building with you and Greg. It was just the three of you. 

"Really Y/n it's not a-"

You cut him off "No I insist, I don't want Scotland Yard's finest getting a cold..." You teased and led him into your flat. "I'll be back in two minutes I'm just going to take these soggy clothes off, make yourself at home!". You didn't notice Greg following your every move with his eyes. He couldn't help it, you were just so sweet and kind and absolutely beautiful. 

A moment later you returned wearing a pair of your own sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt with your laptop under your arm. You sat yourself down next to Greg on your small sofa, bringing your legs up into the couch and resting your laptop on them. You could feel Greg's leg rub against your knee every time you shifted a little. 

"So uhh what do you need?" You asked not taking your eyes off the screen. Greg noticed how you stuck your tongue out the side of your mouth a little and bit it as you concentrated on the products on the screen. You added a few things you needed to the shopping cart icon before asking Greg if he wanted a cup of tea. He said yes and you handed him the laptop so he could add what he needed. As the kettle was boiling you dived upstairs to Mrs Robson and asked if she needed anything, she handed you a small list of items and you retuned back to Greg. 

You poured out the tea and let out a sharp gasp as the pain in your side returned. Greg noticed and turned his head round "Everything alright?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice. 

"Yeah fine!" You spoke to him from over your shoulder and waved it off as if it was nothing "Just cramps" you lied and handed him his cup of tea "It's like a massacre down there..." You quietly muttered to yourself thinking Greg wouldn't hear but he did and choked on his tea. 

"Oh..sounds...painful?" he spluttered out. Your face flushed red and you took the laptop back off him. 

"Sorry...sometimes I don't think before I speak" you sent him a sympathetic look and he reassured you it was alright. 

"Trust me I heard worse things from my ex-wife" you tensed up. You and Greg had talked and hung out countless of times before but this was the first time he'd ever brought up his ex-wife. 

"She sounds horrific!" you tired to lighten the mood with a laugh but it didn't work, you both remained in an awkward silence for a few minutes before finishing off the shopping. With a click it was bought and to be delivered in an hour. "You want to watch a movie or some TV?" You asked Greg picking up a remote and he nodded. 

You put on the television and the first think that popped onto the screen as a nature documentary "Ooh! I love this one! They are in the Arctic for two months it's amazing, have you seen it?" You excitedly asked Greg and he shook his head. 

"Nope, I'm assuming you have?" He joked. 

"Five times" you giggled and repositioned yourself on the couch being careful to not burst open your wound again. "The scene where they film the northern lights is beautiful..." Greg watched you as your eyes transfixed on the screen with the most content smile on your face. He couldn't help but smile at you. 

"I didn't think you were into this sort of thing" Greg added. You nodded and positively hummed in response. "Did you know there's tours of the Royal Observatory in Greenwich?" He asked. 

You turned your head to him slightly and smiled "Yeah I know, I've been once before but I don't really have anyone to go with and I don't like going myself" you sighed and shrugged your shoulders. Greg opened his mouth to suggest that he and you could go but the doorbell cut him off. You checked your watch and raised your brows at how fast the hour had went. 

Greg was kind enough to help you put away your shopping and take Mrs Robson's up to her. You watched Greg leave and your lips tugged into a smile as thoughts ran though your head about how wonderfully and beautifully kind hearted he was. 

He was one of the things that made you have hope. 

A thought came into your head about asking him to tag along with you to the observatory one day but when he stepped in to pick up his shopping you didn't. He left you alone with your thoughts with a thanks. 

'He's too good for someone like you' you told yourself 'A person like you doesn't deserve someone as amazing as him'.


	6. Chapter 6

You placed your earpiece into your ear and finished off fixing your hair with your fingers "Can you guys hear me?" You asked Jim and Sebastian. 

"Well of course I can hear you Y/N I'm in your kitchen" Sebastian muttered out and you rolled your eyes. 

"Oh fuck off, you know what I meant" you stood up and smoothed out your dress that Jim had sent you for the police ball. It had been two months since you got shot and your bullet wound had healed leaving a scar on your right side but it didn't bother you as it was covered most of the time. Since that day with Greg he'd been hanging about with you more regularly, you'd have at least one day a week where you'd spend the entire day with him either in his flat or yours watching movies. 

Jim let out a snort of laugher over the comms "Yes I can hear you perfectly, I can hear you too tiger" he purred to Sebastian. You pulled a face at his tone. 

"We sticking with animals?" You asked. 

"It seems so, I think I'll call you leopard, Y/N. A woman who never changes her spots" Jim told you. 

"Well just because you call my brother a tiger in the bedroom does not mean you can call him that outside it" You smirked and touched up your lipstick, rubbing your lips together. 

Sebastian fixed his bow tie, retorting back "I like it when he does" 

"Me too..." Jim purred in response and Sebastian meowed back to his beloved. 

You gagged at them being all lovey-dovey "If you two are going to use the comms as a sex line I'm switching mine off" you sighed and put your earrings in before joining your brother in the kitchen and sending him a cringeworthy look. 

Sebastian could help but laugh and teasingly pinched your cheeks "Oh Jim you should see her face. I think we are being too cute for her". 

Jim sorted "Well Y/N I'm about to meet a very attractive man in about 20 minutes, I think you'd love him as a new pet and he's got the most divine Welsh accent. It would be even more divine to hear him moan your name..." You could almost see Jim's devilish smile as he tired to set you up with one of his associates. 

Sebastian awkwardly cleared his throat as your cheeks flushed a shade of light pink "No Jim, I'm perfectly fine. We will talk to you after your meeting by then we should be ready to go ahead with the plan".

You and Sebastian switched off your comms links for the time being and you let out an exasperated sigh "I wish your boyfriend would stop trying to set me up with people". 

Sebastian sent you a smile before looking at the glass of whiskey he had poured out beforehand "I've booked tickets for us to go to India next week. Just me and him, he doesn't know yet but I'm going to tell him later when he gets back from Wales". 

A happy squeal left your lips and you excitedly sat down next to him "Really? Wow! He'll love it, Seb! I miss it...remember the tiger sanctuary we went to? You should take him there! Oh and take tonnes of photos for me!" You rambled on and Sebastian laughed, placing his arm on your shoulder. 

"I'll take him there to propose to him" he told you. 

You screamed with delight and embraced your brother in a tight hug, being careful not to crease his Armani suit Jim had picked out especially for him "Oh my god! Seb I'm so happy for you! Christ, I just put on my mascara and you're going to make me cry..." You waved your hands over your eyes, letting out a small sniffle. "I love you and I'm so happy that you've found someone who makes you happy. I know Jim will say yes" you reassured him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. 

"Thanks Y/N, I think our ride has just pulled up," Sebastian pointed to the window and downed his drink letting out a contented 'Ahh' as he placed down the glass "Shall we sister dear?" He extended his arm out to you. 

"We shall" you smiled and linked his arms with his, walking out of your flat and shutting the door behind you "Do you have everything?" Sebastian asked before you locked your door. 

"Yeah I-" you turned around and your voice disappeared at the sight of Greg leaving his flat "I...yeah...I've...yeah" you stuttered out as your voice caught in the back of your throat and Sebastian narrowed his eyes at you being so dumbfounded. Good god Greg looked gorgeous. 

"Hey Y/N" Greg sent you a small wave "Wow...you look beautiful" he breathed a whisper out as his eyes engulfed every inch of you in a black dress with blood red lace and embroidery. You couldn't help but blush and look to the floor "Oh this must be your boyfriend?" He questioned almost disappointedly, Greg had recognised Sebastian instantly and he knew he was the one that stayed the night occasionally. 

All your shyness had disappeared and your head snapped up to Greg with a cringeworthy look on your face "Boyfriend?!" You shrieked out and Sebastian sent you a odd look and you sent him one back before you both shook your head "Oh god no! He's my brother!" You explained awkwardly laughing. 

"Really? Uhh..." Greg was lost for words but he was sure to question you later about your brother "Sorry, I'm Greg" he extended his hand out and Sebastian took it with a tense smile. One you know all too well, Sebastian was on edge about him. 

"I'm Sebastian Moran, pleased to meet you" Seb politely introduced himself. 

You let out a snort and jabbed his side once he let go of Greg's hand "Moran...more like moron" you teased and Sebastian playfully punched your arm. 

"If I'm Sebastian moron then you're Y/N moron! You moron!" 

"Shut the fuck up Seb" you poked his sides, gently giggling "You off to the ball too Greg?" You asked with a friendly smile. 

He nodded "Yeah about to get a cab, are you two going?" He asked gesturing at your attire. 

"Yeah! My boss was supposed to go with dumbass here but couldn't make it so suggested I go," you had told Greg that you were a personal assistant for a CEO in the city, he seemed to have bought it. "Seb and my boss are dating but he's away on business" that wasn't entirely a lie. "And don't be silly come with us! There's not much point playing for a cab when you can ride with us! We are all going to the same place after all" You suggested. You could feel Sebastian's eyes burning into you disapprovingly.

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose or anything" you waved off his comment and told him to come with you and your brother. Sebastian helped you down the stairs and into the car Jim had sent. It was a cross between a limo and a car, the back seat was facing another seat and it had a screen between the driver and the back of the car. Sebastian sat facing you and Greg, you were both sitting facing forward. 

"Oh shit! I just remembered that last time you got to play your playlist so now it's my turn" you stuck your tongue out at Sebastian and he let an almost pained groan. 

"Greg you're going to want to join me by the front of the car so the driver can run over us" Sebastian sarcastically urged "Y/N's taste in music is horrific, it would be less painful to have your arm gnawed off by a rat that listen to her playlist". 

You let out a dramatic gasp "Sebastian! How dare you say that about 90's pop sensations the backstreet boys and all my legendary 80's songs!" You dramatically placed your hand over your heart and head. Sebastian rolled his eyes while Greg smiled at you, your brother noticed. 

You pulled out your phone from your bag and began scrolling through songs while Sebastian questioned Greg "So...Greg, you married?". Your scrolling finger froze and you glared at Sebastian through your eyelashes. 

Greg shifted awkwardly on his seat "No, not anymore. I'm divorced"

"Single?" Sebastian quickly questioned and the grip you had on your phone tightened. 

"Uhh..yeah" he replied. 

Sebastian nodded as if to be interested "Ahh just like bitch-face over here" your brother pointed to you and if your looks could kill Seb would be dead four times. 

Greg's eyes widened, he didn't think you were single. He opened his mouth to clarify that you were actually single and perhaps then he'd find a spark of courage to get closer to you. 

"Don't listen to dickhead, Greg..." You muttered and Greg chuckled. 

"Are you two always like this?" The detective asked. 

You nodded and pursed your lips slightly "Well he's always being an arsehole so yeah" you and Greg shared a laugh while Sebastian looked between the both of you. He's never seen that smile on your face before, and he had seen every emotion from you. 

Just not this one. 

He made a mental note to keep an eye on this and before the three of you knew it you had arrived at the ball. Sebastian helped you out of the car "You bugger, you kept talking so I wouldn't get a chance to play my music!" You growled at him and Sebastian playfully rolled his eyes. 

"Whoopsie...anyway," he leaned in closer to your ear "We take him to the roof at five minutes to ten then he jumps" you nodded and went inside. 

Sebastian kept close to you all night while Greg mingled with the crowd, you kept your gaze firmly on the detective and he caught you staring. More than once. 

He walked over to you with a smirk tugging on his lips "Would you like to dance?" He hopefully asked, reaching out for your hand. 

"Of course I would".


	7. Chapter 7

Greg pulled you to the dance floor and you both positioned yourselves, Greg placed his hand on the small of your back, pulling you so close that you were practically bound to his body. The contact from his hand was exhilarating, the connection you felt from him being so close was starting to overwhelm you. He noticed. 

"You okay?" Greg whispered. 

You nodded pursing your lips "I'm not the best dancer. The only thing I can really dance to is 'livin the vida loca' with Seb" you admitted with a giggle. 

Greg brought you closer to him ever so slightly "It's alright, just follow my lead". He twirled you and swayed you around the dance floor, your hips swayed and you were so close to the detective that they began to gently grid against his. 

You felt a moan trapped in your throat from the friction, luckily it disappeared when Greg asked "So a brother huh? Sorry, I always assumed he was your boyfriend". 

"Yeah he's my older brother and why would you assume that?" You curiously asked as he swirled you around before bringing you dangerously close to him. 

"Well because I sometimes see you leave with him early in the morning so he must stay over". 

You nodded "Yeah he does that if he gets home late from work, my house is close to his work and sometimes he's too tired to travel to his. His house is on the other side of London". Not entirely a lie. "And why would you think I had a boyfriend in the first place?" You asked raising a brow. 

Greg shrugged "Well why wouldn't you? You're beautiful..." He whispered in your ear and his smooth husky voice sent a shiver down your spine. You shyly bit your lip and the song finished, checking the clock it was time to go through with the plan and you saw Sebastian out the corner of your eye. 

"Thank you," you smiled with a blush "Uh will you excuse me? I'm just going to pop to the bathroom" you said and Greg nodded with a smile. He went to catch up with some officers he knew while you made your way over to Sebastian. 

"You looked like you were having fun..." He muttered as you both strode to the elevator. You ignored him and switched on your comms and Sebastian did the same "Okay the cameras have been disabled and Lewis is right there, I heard he's going to take a girl back to his room-"

You just Sebastian off with a disgusted grunt before he continued "He's heading this way, get in". You and Sebastian entered the lift, sticking your arm out you tried your best to put on a polite smile and let him in. It was just the three of you. 

"Going up?" You asked Mr Lewis with a sickly sweet voice and he nodded. You and Sebastian were slightly behind him and you both slipped on your black leather gloves and took out your guns. 

"Uh I'm going to floor twelve" Mr Lewis informed you. 

"Hmm...no you're not" he turned around to argue with you but the sight of two guns pointed to his chest made him freeze "We are going to the roof". 

The elevator pinged and you jabbed mr Lewis out and onto the roof with your gun "Yeah boss, we are all good" Sebastian spoke to Jim while keeping his gaze firmly on Lewis. 

You both slowly backed him to the edge and he let out a small scream as the back of his legs came into contact with the roofs edge, making him wobble a bit "Mr Lewis," you began and the man looked at you with teary eyes "A great man always says to me, 'It's not the fall that kills you...it's the landing' you are so fortunate getting to experience that quote". You gave him a fake grin. 

Jim let out a snort over the comms "I'm touched" you rolled your eyes at him. 

"Jump" you and Sebastian both demanded at the same time cocking your guns. 

Mr Lewis defensively held up his hands "Why?" He pleaded "Why do you want me to do this?" He asked with his voice cracking. 

"You're asking too many questions..." Sebastian trailed off and you walked closer to Mr Lewis. He stumbled back and fell over the edge, you and Sebastian peered your head over the side of the building, he had fell into the back alley so it was likely no one would notice him yet "It's done" Sebastian spoke to him and you both quickly returned to the ball. 

Your eyes latched onto Greg and you walked over to him with a shy smile "Hey..." You greeted again "You want to-" a loud scream from a woman cut you off and you pretended to be so petrified that you grabbed onto Greg and he wrapped an arm around you. 

"Mr Lewis! He's dead!" The woman shrieked "HE'S DEAD!" She screamed over and over. 

"Oh my god..." You fake gasped and pretended to be filled with overwhelming sadness "How horrible!". Greg swallowed thickly as you started to put on the water works "Seb!" You called out to your brother and his acting skills came into play. 

"Hey, it's alright..." He soothed and brought you protectively into his chest "What a horrible thing to happen on a night like this" he shakily sighed out. 

You two would win oscars for this performance. 

People started to leave "I'm going to take you home okay?" He asked pretending to be deeply concerned "Would you like to join us Greg? We could give you a ride?" Sebastian offered. 

Greg shook his head "No they'll probably need me here, thanks for the offer. I'll check in on you later Y/N" you nodded and sniffled before he walked over to a group of police officers and you and Sebastian made your way to the car. 

"He'll 'check in on you later'? Is that a code for sex or something?" Sebastian snorted as you made your way back to your flat. 

You slapped his chest with a groan "Will you please shut up? I am not sleeping with Greg!"

"No but you want to!" Sebastian snapped back and your jaw slacked. 

"No I don't!" You tried to convince him...and yourself. 

"Oh don't give me that bullshit Y/N! I'm not blind! I saw you and him dancing and stealing glances all night! I can tell you this; you sure can fucking pick them! A detective inspector? Really?!" Sebastian raised his voice and you bit your tongue, afraid you might say something you'll regret. 

The car pulled up to your flat and you sat in the car with your chest heaving slightly from Sebastian's words "Do you like him because you think he can save you from what you are?" He asked and you answered. 

"Greg Lestrade isn't going to be the one that saves me." You hissed and slammed the car door shut before rushing into your flat, crashing your back against the door as soon as you shut it over. 

You let out a sigh and defeatedly whispered out "I can barely save myself".


	8. Chapter 8

You changed into your pyjamas and grabbed a beer from the fridge. You walked out of the flat and lay down in the hallway of the apparent building. It was raining now, it was louder and more soothing listening to it in the hall. You took a sip of your beer and let out a sigh, fluttering your eyes shut and absorbing the sound of the rain. 

The front door creaked open at around half one in the morning, just as you were starting to fall asleep "Y/N?" Greg asked worryingly and leaned over you, droplets of rain from his face and hair landed on you waking you up. 

"Yeah?" You tiredly you spoke running your eyes "I'm alright, I was just listening to the rain" you explained and Greg let out a sigh of relief. "Lie down beside me..." You patted the spot beside you and he complied, you showed him the beer bottle and he took it with a thanks. 

"So what happened with Mr Lewis?" You asked. 

Greg took a sip before placing down the bottle "He jumped by the looks of things. He's had a stressful time these last few months, I think it finally got to him". 

You nodded, knowing that wasn't the truth "It's a real shame, life is a precious and beautiful thing..." You softly spoke before your mind chided you 'You have no right to talk about life that way when all you do is take it away, break it, destroy it until it is no longer beautiful and the so called life is lying in a pit somewhere!' you winced at your words. They were true. 

You turned your head slightly to look at Greg who was already staring at you "What?" You asked with a smile. 

Greg shook his head "You just looked really beautiful tonight..." His voice was low and it suddenly felt like your heart was trying to escape your chest it was beating so fast. "Not like you don't look beautiful right now! Or all he time!" He quickly interjected with widening eyes. 

You let out a soft chuckle while holding your stomach "Thanks...you looked amazing, as always" your voice was trembling as your gaze flickered back and fourth from his eyes to his lips. Was his face this close to yours the entire time you were lying down? His deep brown eyes were slowly pulling you closer to him, allowing him to pull away if he wanted to. 

He didn't. 

Your lips connected delicately with his. They were warm and he tasted like strawberries. Who the hell tastes like strawberries?! He wrapped his hand around the back of your neck bringing you closer to press your mouth harder against his. You let out a shaky moan as he trailed his tongue against your bottom lip and you opened your mouth enough to let him swirl his tongue with yours. 

He reached down to grasp onto your hip and he tugged it towards him and you gladly slid your body on top of his. Greg moved his hands under your pyjama top and gently pressed his hands into the small of your back to let your hips grind against his. Your hands made their way under his shirt and they rubbed against his muscular torso. Greg playfully bit your lip and you let out a small yelp, he smiled against your skin and he gently scratched his fingers from the top of your back to the bottom causing you to let out a long moan. 

He was pleasantly surprised when he didn't feel a bra strap. Greg grabbed onto your bum and flipped you around so he was on top. Your tongue was battling against his for dominance but neither of you won, you could feel his hand playing with the waistband of your pyjama bottoms before his hand made its way to your already soaking wet knickers "Gregory Lestrade..." You breathlessly whispered out with swollen lips "Are you attempting to finger me in the hallway of our apartment?".

You both let out a giggled before he started to kiss and nibble your neck "Ohh what would Mrs Robson say?" He mumbled into your neck with a smirk. "My room?" He asked and you nodded. 

He got off you and helped you up off the floor "Greg..." You quietly whispered as he pulled you into his flat. 

"Yeah?" He asked a little concerned. 

A wide smile spread over your face as you pressed yourself close to him "Do you know you taste like strawberries?" You smiled and peppered kisses up and down his neck. 

Greg let out a satisfied sigh "Well do you like strawberries?" He asked and you nodded "Good," he muttered out "Because it will be the only thing you'll be tasting for a week after I'm done with you" he said in a low growl that made you want to rip his clothes off right there and then. 

So you did. 

He helped you out of your pyjamas, although the two of you burst out laughing when your top stuck on your head because you both tried to get it off so quick. "Greg!" You let out a half laugh, half moan as he grabbed and kissed your breasts since your arms were in the air and completely powerless "Stop kissing my boobs and help me out!".

He stopped and tugged off your top "Better?" He asked and wrapped his arms around your naked body and the heat radiated from the both of you "I know this is going to sound creepy but I've wanted to be like this with you for so long. After the hassle with my ex-wife I didn't think I'd find happiness with a woman again. I did with you..." He cupped your face with both hands and placed a long, passionate kiss on your mouth. 

"God you're beautiful..." He breathed out and trailed his eyes up and down your body. 

You blushed and your head fell slightly "Don't worry it's not creepy...I have feelings for you too" you smiled with relief that you finally told him and disregarded the scolding voice in your mind, Sebastian has feelings for Jim so why where you stopping yourself having feelings too?

He led you to his bedroom, gently placing you down on his bed as he took in your figure again with bright, glistening eyes. He noticed the small scar on your side but didn't question it. Greg stood over you and trailed his hands up and down the smooth skin on your side, your breath quickened as he hovered himself above you and gently licked his lips "I haven't done this in a while..." He admitted nervously and you smiled. 

"It's okay, neither have I" you reassured gently cupping his face and stroking his cheek with your thumb. You almost forgot that you were a highly trained assassin who was about to be fucked senselessly by a detective inspector who could lock you in prison and throw away the key. 

It didn't feel like that, it felt like that you were two normal human beings who wanted something more from one another. To show the other the feelings they had been harbouring for so long. 

"Ready?" He asked with his breath slightly hitching and you nodded while placing your hands on his shoulders as he began to slowly thrust in and out "Fuck!" He muttered and started to move his hips faster and harder against you. Your moans grew loader as he gently kissed your neck while slamming his dick inside you. 

He reached up and tightly held onto his headboard that battered against the wall from your movements and you breathlessly moaned out "Greg...oh..god...please...I'm going..." You moaned and wrapped your legs around his, grabbing onto his hips so tight that your fingertips were sinking into his skin. 

"Come on...come for me Y/N..." He grunted out as his pace grew erratic, you knew he was close too. You came so hard that your back arched up off his bed and you screamed so loud that you were sure half the street heard. Greg quickly came after you, his whole body trembled over yours as he removed his grip from the headboard to your sides as he climaxed. 

Your chest was heaving as tiny droplets of sweat glistened over both your bodies. Greg lay down beside you and pulled you close to him "Wow...that was..." He let out a satisfied laugh, he couldn't even finish his sentence he was that ridden with happiness, pleasure and exhaustion. 

"Amazing..." You breathed out and placed your head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around you and placed a kiss on top of your head before you both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up with your limbs intertwined with Greg's, you couldn't help but smile. Last night was everything you'd ever imagined, it was like nothing you'd experienced before with someone. Greg shuffled slightly and woke up "Morning" he horsely spoke out making you weak at the knees. 

Which didn't affect you much because you couldn't feel your legs anyway. 

"Good morning" you replied with a small smile and pressed a kiss to his lips "Last night was really, really amazing" you breathed out and bit your lip. The grin on your face was starting to hurt it was so wide. 

The corner of Greg's mouth tugged upwards and he pulled you into a deep kiss "Let me make you breakfast" he pulled away slightly and rubbed his nose gently against yours. 

"Alright, but let me help" you said untangling yourself from Greg's body. You wobbled slightly as you stood up out of the bed while Greg put on a pair of boxers. Walking out into his living room you both let out a giggle noticing the clothes sprawled out all over the floor from last nights antics. You grabbed your pyjamas and quickly threw them on. 

"That's a shame, I was just getting used to that view..." Greg purred while wrapping his arms around you. You could feel your face burning from his words and Greg let out an amused chuckle at your flustered state "You want some bacon and eggs?"  
He asked and you hummed a positive response. 

You watched him as he began to cook breakfast, you had made coffee for yourself and Greg and you sipped away on it staring at Greg with a heavy heart 'This can't go on' you said to yourself 'It will only end in heartbreak'. You let out a barely audible sigh and continued drinking your coffee. The thoughts quickly melted away when Greg turned around with two plates and the most gorgeous smile you had ever seen at half nine on a Sunday morning. 

You both ate in silence, stealing quick glances from one another and then bashfully smiling when either of you got caught. Greg cleared his throat "Uh...would you like to get dinner? Tonight? Just me and you? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to...I understand if you-"

You cut off Greg's ramblings "I'd like that" you smiled placing a forkful of food into your mouth. You could practically hear the voice in your head screaming no but you couldn't help but say yes to Greg. 

Biting your lip you leaned over the counter and quickly pecked his lips "What was that for?" He hummed causing you to shrug your shoulders. 

"Just felt right" you shyly admitted and before you could say something else you felt a body hovering over you, a pair of lips on yours again and a pair of hands roaming up and down your body. 

"Does this feel right?" Greg mumbled against your skin. You could barely speak, trying to catch your breath as Greg picked you up off the stool and you both crashed into the couch. His tongue battled against yours as his hand found his way to under your pyjama trousers. You didn't have any underwear on, they were long gone from last night. 

You let out a sharp gasp as his long lean fingers came into contact with the pool of wetness between your legs. "Greg..." You let out a long moan as your head fell back from his touch he rubbed slow, teasing circles around your clit. 

"Please...please Greg" you desperately begged him to put you out of your misery. You knew he was enjoying this. You could see it in his cocky smile and the way he bit his lip, you couldn't quite believe how powerless you felt. You were like a puppet and Greg was pulling the strings, it terrified you and thrilled you at the same time.

Greg placed a sweet kiss to your mouth as he inserted two fingers inside you "Fuck" you let out a strained groan. 

His fingers that were pushing into you froze and you covered your mouth gasping hearing Sebastian banging your door and shouting for you to open the door. Greg quickly got off you "I have to go!" You rushed over to the door trying to fix yourself before presenting yourself to Sebastian. 

You could already hear the rant he was was going to give you in a matter of minutes. 

"Wait!" Greg grasped your wrist "I'll see you tonight?" He asked. You nodded with a smile and kissed him goodbye before slowly exiting his flat. 

Sebastian slowly turned round and let out a dry, humourless laugh "Holy shit..." His voice was harsh and you walked passed him with a blushed face. You both entered your flat and he slammed the door behind him "I fucking KNEW IT!" He screamed and you flinched. 

You slumped into your chair and held your head in you hands as you let Sebastian quietly scream and shout at you "Are you that fucking stupid?! Y/N he is a detective inspector at Scotland Yard! You're a fucking assassin!" He snapped standing in front of you. 

You avoided looking at him and gazed out of the window with tears brimming your eyes "It was just a one time thing, there was a lot of tension betwe-". 

Sebastian quickly cut you off "Don't give me that bullshit!" He bit out and leaned closer you your face. "I bet he's already asked to spend more time with you!" Seb frustratingly slapped his thighs when you didn't say a thing "Of course..of course he asked!". 

"Oh what the fuck does it matter Seb?! Are you the only one allowed to have romantic feelings for someone?!" You hissed. 

Sebastian was slightly taken aback at your tone before he retorted back "Jim and I are the same. We're on the same side. You and him across the landing, you are on two very different sides." Sebastian leaned in closer and harshly whispered "Choose carefully". His voice was threatening and he left. 

You let out a growl and screamed into the pillow, tossing it to your side when you were done getting some rage out "Who the fuck does he think he is" you mumbled to yourself and made your way to your room to change. 

You did have dinner with Greg that night despite what Sebastian and the voice in your head said to you. It went better than either of you expected so you had dinner with him again the night after, and the night after that, and the night after that. 

This continued over the next two weeks, you made it work with your little 'tasks' Jim would send you on and Greg was none the wiser. Neither was Sebastian or Jim who had left for India. It was almost as if you were living two separate lives. 

You met up with Katie for a girly catch up. She brought along Maisie too who grabbed onto your legs and tightly hugged them as soon she she stepped into the coffee shop. "Hey Maisie!" You greeted her with a smile and turned to Katie "Hey you!" You both gave each other a long hug. "I'll get the coffees". 

"So how's things?" Katie asked with a slight twang of Siberian laced into her voice. You sipped the coffee and nodded, humming gently. 

"Yeah good! All good, Seb has taken Jim to India. He's going to propose!" You excitedly smiled. Even though you and Sebastian weren't on the best of terms after he caught you coming out of Greg's flat you were still happy for him. 

"And what about you?" She asked wiggling her brows "Maisie said you have a very nice man living next door..." She teased. You gave Maisie a sideward glance and the girl giggled while sipping on her milk through a straw while colouring in her book. 

"There is a very nice man living next door to me, his name is Greg" you told Katie who had the biggest smirk on her face "We might have had a 'sleepover'... Or six" you giggled taking a sip of your coffee. 

Katie proudly gasped and leaned forward "You go girl! I knew you'd find someone! So what's he like? Does he have a job? What does he work as?" She rambled on and you held up your hands. 

"He's everything I've ever wanted...there's one problem however, his job...." You nervously trailed off. 

"What?" 

"He's a detective inspector at Scotland Yard" you told her and she let it an awkward 'oh' pulling her face slightly before taking a gulp of coffee. "Yeah exactly! 'Oh'". 

"Well do you like this Greg?" She asked and you sighed. 

"I do and I'm petrified!" You squeaked out and leaned closer to her "I've never fallen for someone so fast in my life and I don't know what to do especially considering my profession and his". You put your head in your hands defeatedly. 

Katie sent you a thin sympathetic smile "Don't get yourself too worked up about this, let's talk about something else!" She suggested and you nodded drinking a mouthful of coffee "So what's his police baton like?" Katie mischievously wiggled her brows and you choked on your coffee at her not so subtle innuendo. 

"Katie!" You coughed out and caught your breath again "Very impressive..." You smirked and the woman squealed, delightfully slapping the table. 

"Bet his gun is huge, I bet you're loving him shooting you with it! Firing right into you!" She giggled and you couldn't help but laugh along with her. 

"She'd die mum" the two of you turned round to Maisie who had no idea what you were both talking about. You sent Katie a sly glance and she snorted speaking to herself. 

"Yeah of pleasure". 

You rolled your eyes and kicked her under the table. You talked to her for another two hours solely about Greg before saying your goodbyes to her and Maisie. When you returned home you checked if Greg was back from work but he wasn't. Entering your flat your phone buzzed with a text from Jim. 

'Pack a bag. You, me and Seb are going to Russia as soon as we arrive back in London..and look' he added a picture of Sebastian proposing to him which made you smile and brought a tear to your eye 'I said yes'.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey!" You shouted entering Jim and Sebastian's flat, placing down your suitcase at the door "You two ready?" You asked. They had just arrived back from India late last night, you walked into the living room and spotted Seb lying sleeping on the couch. You couldn't help but smile through the guilt that was beginning to eat you up inside. 

"Hey Y/N" Jim's voice derailed your train of thought. He brought you in for a hug and as soon as he pulled away you reached for his left hand, squealing with happiness at the ring on his finger. 

"Ahhh! I'm so happy for you two! Seb told me he was going to propose to you! Congratulations soon to be brother-in-law!" You giggled and kissed his cheek "That sounds so weird me saying that," you smiled and Jim let out a snort of laughter "But I couldn't ask for a better person to be my brother-in-law, you make him so happy Jim" you breathed out and looked over to Sebastian. 

Jim raised a brow noticing your expression falling slightly "Is everything alright between the two of you?" He asked and you snapped your head round. 

"Of course!" You sent him a reassuring smile before quickly changing the topic "So Russia? Did you finally get that aristocrat to invite you over?" You asked. 

Jim nodded, humming a response "Yeah I did...there's a slight issue though" he gave you a sideward a glance that made your brow furrow. 

"What?" You suspiciously asked. 

Jim sent you an awkward smile "We have to be husband and wife" he nervously chuckled and your mouth gaped open slightly. 

"What about Seb? What's he going to do because I'm pretty sure he couldn't pull off being our son" you joked which eased Jim. He knew you'd be able to take this sort of thing and handle it with complete professionalism, after all it was part of your job and if that meant being Jim's pretend wife to carry out the task then so be it. 

"I've told them we'll be escorted by our personal body guard at all times which will be Sebby of course" he explained and you nodded your head. 

"And he's okay with me being your 'wife'" you made air quotations with your fingers around the word wife and Jim told you that he was perfectly fine with it. 

"It's only for the week and it's just to get closer to the aristocrat and his wife before trying out a new chemical weapon in them..." A devilish smirk creeped up on his face "If we pretend to be a lovey-dovey married couple they'll trust us more and let us worm our way into their lives before ultimately ending it". 

You smiled and rolled your eyes but a groan coming from the couch made you turn around "Hey Y/N" Sebastian groggily spoke and stood up to stretch his arms and legs. He slowly walked over to you and gave you a tight hug which threw you off a little but you wrapped your arms around him. "I'm sorry" he mumbled into your ear. 

"Me too" you whispered back and pulled away with a sad smile. Sebastian looked deep into your eyes before Jim caught his attention. Sebastian playfully rolled his eyes and motioned for you to turn around. You did and found Jim on one knee with a velvet box in his hand. You burst out laughing at how serious he being. 

"Y/N Moran, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my fake wife?" He asked with pure enthusiasm. You let out a pretend gasp and dramatically placed your hands over your mouth and chest. 

"Oh Jim! I thought you'd never ask!" You stuck out your hand and he placed the ring on it with a giggle. Sebastian was behind you pissing himself laughing at the performance. "Is this real?" You asked eying up the large diamond nestled between two smaller ones. 

Jim let out a scoff "Of course it's real! I'm not having my fake wife wear a tacky, false diamond! You can keep it when we're done if you like it" he winked before pressing a kiss against your cheek. 

An hour later you found yourself on Jim's jet with him and Sebastian. You sat staring out the window as the plane took off, you wondered if Greg had got the letter you left telling him you'd be away for a week on business. You couldn't stop thinking about him. 

A tap on your knee distracted you from your thoughts and you turned to face Sebastian who sat directly across from you. You tilted your head back and found Jim sound asleep already "Hey" you murmured and looked back out the window again. 

"Listen, Y/N..." He trailed off and clasped his hands tightly together "I'm sorry for what I said, I know how it sounded..." Your eyes flickered up to Sebastian. Letting out a sigh you stood up and sat on his lap while your legs dangled over the side of the seat. You both wrapped your arms tightly around each other. 

"I'm sorry too, I made a dick move"

"Literally" Sebastian snorted and you slapped his chest. 

You couldn't help but let out a laugh before your smile faded. Sebastian raised a brow "Please tell me you've been keeping your distance from him". Your silence was enough of an answer for him and Sebastian rubbed his face "Y/N this has to end now. It won't end well" he sounded sincere. 

Your heart clenched, you didn't want to stop what you had with Greg. You weren't entirely sure what it was yet but you were constantly thinking about what it could become. Greg made you happier than anyone. 

How could you possibly let your happiness slip out of your fingers? 

You stood up from Sebastian's lap with a broken smile and returned to your seat. Eventually arriving in Russia you and Jim dressed the part with lots of faux fur on your head and on the collar of your blood red coat. You were constantly feeling strands of fur on your face from the hat. "This thing sheds more than a cat!" You groaned and wiped away the bits on your face. 

"Or Sebby" Jim interjected and you giggled, looking over your shoulder to Sebastian who didn't look amused. Jim interlocked his arm with his and you left the jet with Sebastian following closely behind. At the bottom of the stairs stood the man and his wife who were soon going to be lying six feet under soon. 

How oblivious they were. 

"Hello!" Jim greeted with a smile, holding out his hand for the aristocrat to shake before shaking yours and giving you a friendly kiss on your cheek. Little did he know he was shaking the hand of death. 

His wife did the exact same although after it you found yourself in a deep conversation with the woman who was at least twenty years younger than her husband, her nose was covered in small scars from the plastic surgery procedures she's endured, expensive looking diamonds residing in her earlobes and her clothing was exquisite. 

They escorted you to the hotel Jim had booked. They stayed for a drink before leaving for the night, you'd see them both again tomorrow. "Ohh darling, I brought along my camera. Maybe we should get started on that honeymoon video? Sebby can film it" Jim winked. 

You burst out laughing, clutching your stomach as it tensed with laughter. Sebastian tossed a pillow at Jim but he caught it "You're disgusting" Sebastian rolled his eyes. 

"I think someone's jealous that were married" you teased and stood up before wrapping an arm around the back of Jim's neck as he wrapped an arm around your waist and pecking a kiss on your cheek. 

"This is hilarious, look how angry he is Y/N." Jim giggled "I think myself and Mrs Moriarty will enjoy this week very much" Jim squeezed you tightly. You noticed Sebastian's scowling face and pushed Jim towards Sebastian. 

"Go be with your real fiancée, we can be all 'husband and wifey' tomorrow" you settled down for the night in your bed while Jim and Sebastian curled up together in theirs. You let out a tired sigh and picked it your phone it was midnight in Moscow so it would be nine at night in the UK. You wrote a quick text to Greg telling him that you were missing him and that you were thinking about him. You also, for the millionth time, said you were sorry leaving last minute without saying goodbye and hit send before crashing out on the pillow. 

The following day you and Jim spent time with the aristocrat and his wife, Sebastian was always close by. The five of you were walking the grounds of their large estate. "Who's 'G x'?" Jim asked with a smirk and you felt the blood drain from your face to your feet. 

"Wh...what are you talking about?" You stuttered out and slowed your pace until you were out of earshot of the husband and wife up ahead and Seb. 

"I saw the text on your phone this morning, it was from someone called 'G' with a kiss beside the letter. It said 'I miss you too, can't wait until you're back x'". Jim's smirk grew with every word and you could help but roll your eyes. 

"Just a guy. That's all" you told him and focused your gaze on the two figures in front of you. 

Jim raised a skeptical brow "Hmm...are you sure?" You nodded and Jim let out a snort "Is he's your new pet?" 

"No, he is not!" You squeaked out with a smile "He's very nice but it's not going to last" you admitted. 

Jim's face fell slightly "Why not? Does he make you happy? If he doesn't I swear..." He tightly balled his hand into a fist. You placed your hand on his arm and gently squeezed it and he looked at you as you sent him a smile. 

"No he does! He really does! But," you huffed out and looked to the heavens for strength "We are just completely different, that's all". Jim gently kissed your cheek and sent you a sorry looking smile. "We should catch up to them" you motioned your head towards the couple "I mean they'll be dead soon, may as well be a tiny bit sociable with them" you giggled and Jim joined in. 

'If only you knew' you thought to yourself and looked to Jim who was smiling away to himself. You then looked up at the couple who was smiling away and doing things that lovers do like hold hands and contently smile at one another like it will solve all of their problems. 

They wouldn't be like that for much longer.


	11. Chapter 11

"The drug is called 'DK-666' also known as the 'Devils advocate'. It causes the victim to suffer burning inside the body when the breathe it in". Jim explained and it made you raise a brow. 

"How delightful" you muttered and organised yourself along with Sebastian "So it's fairly quick then?" You asked and Jim nodded. 

"Yeah they'll be dead within a matter of minutes and then you'll transfer cars and someone will come in to dispose the bodies, then we will be on our way home and maybe you and 'G' can sort things out" Jim smirked and turned his back to you and Seb. You froze and went unnaturally pale, out of the corner of your eye you noticed Sebastian sending you a scornful look. 'It's under control' you mouthed to him. 

'It better be!' He mouthed back and even though you couldn't hear him you could feel the anger radiating off his words. 

You and Sebastian both made your way to the house of the aristocrat and his wife. The car ride was thick with tension, you knew Sebastian was fuming with you. 

"I told you to end this" he spat out.

You fixed on your balaclava and glared at him "And I told you I've got it under control!" You snapped back. 

"Well I don't believe you," he said and you let out a scoff before he continued "You've done nothing to prove that you're going to break whatever the hell you have with him off, in fact your only encouraging it!" Sebastian hissed and you sulked back in your seat, tightly crossing your arms like a five year old. 

"I'm not discussing this now," you told him "I'm focusing on what we are here to do. You should be too". The car pulled up to the house and the aristocrat and his wife were standing outside. Your driver opened the car door for them as you and Sebastian waited patiently with black balaclavas and gas masks on with a cloth in hand, soaked with the drug. 

They stepped in and the car doors shut, they screamed as you pounced on them as the car started to drive away. They screamed and wriggled as you both converted their mouths with the drug soaked cloth and blood quickly frothed up in from their throats, covering the cloth in a bright crimson colour. 

Their body's went limp and the screaming subsided. You and Sebastian both looked at each other before getting out the car and tossing your masks and gloves into there the two corpses were. You both entered another car that would take you to the airport, the car with the bodies would be taken away to be burned. Sebastian never said a word to you, not like you felt like conversing with him anyway. 

You reached the airport and found Jim already waiting in his private jet "Well done" he cooed "How did you like that drug?" He asked. 

You nodded "Yeah, works unbelievably fast" you sat down and gazed out the window as snow started to dust over Russia. Jim noticed the frosty atmosphere that was beginning to build inside the jet as it prepared for take off. "I'm going to go for a sleep" You sighed snapping Jim out of his previous thoughts. Sebastian sat across from him and gazed out of the window before tilting is head over to you as you shut your eyes. 

"Sebby, is everything okay between the two of you?" Jim asked. Sebastian's eyes flickered up to meet with Jim's, he could only nod at his fiancée. This however did not reassure the consulting criminal and swore to himself he would find out what was going on between you and Seb. 

You had eventually made it back to London it was about one in afternoon "I'll see you both later" you waved to Jim and Sebastian while exiting the car. 

"Have fun!" Jim winked and you rolled your eyes. 

"Oh yeah because putting on the washing machine and ordering a food shop is fun" you snorted and shut the car door. You stepped into the landing of your apartment building, it was just as you left it. You knew Greg would be at work so you decided to get started on the washing. 

You hung up the washing when it was finished outside in the small garden you shared with Greg and Mrs Robson. It was big enough for a washing line and patch for Mrs Robson to grow roses. 

You felt a cold flake land on your face as you took a peg and hung up an article of clothing. "Dammit!" You muttered to yourself as the sun disappeared and snow began to fall. 

The snowflakes looked grey against the white backdrop that was the sky, thousands and thousands of tiny specks gently floated down to the ground. But as they fell they turned white then invisible on your hand. 

The sky made the earth seem still, or at least slow down for a moment. You looked up to the sky contently. No snowflake identical, each with their own personality. Most of them landing on your freshly washed clothes. 

You screamed and jumped feeling a pair of hands tightly griping your sides "Shit! You almost gave me a heart attack!" You screamed and smacked Greg's chest with a sock. 

He let out a loud laugh at your reaction "Well it's good to see you too," his laughter died down and pecked you on the lips "I missed you" he murmured before placing another kiss on your lips, this time it turned a bit rough and you couldn't help but moan when he gently bit your bottom lip. 

The snow began to get heavier, your body didn't feel the coldness however. Greg was doing an excellent job of heating you up "Hmm I like those ones..." Greg pulled back slightly as you caught your breath and caught onto what he was talking about. He took the black lace panties in his fingers and held them up in the air, away from your hands that tried to claw them back into your grasp. 

"Gimme them back! I don't go parading my knickers about so you shouldn't!" You giggled "Last time I hung them up outside fifteen year old boys tried to pinch them!" Greg let out a chuckle and you whipped them from his hands "They had a thing for my blue ones" you pouted. 

Greg snaked his arms around you again "Well they have good taste" his voice was low and a pool of wet heat began to build between your legs. You could hear Sebastian's voice in your head repeating his words 'You're only encouraging it'. Those words faded when pleasure filled your mind feeling Greg's lips up and down your neck. 

"I want to show you how much I missed you" you moaned out and Greg stopped kissing your neck for a moment as he met your eyes and he had a cocky smile on his face.

He took you inside out of the snow and you tossed your-still soaking wet-washing down. His lips moved in sync with yours as he ripped off your shirt in the middle of the apartment landing and you couldn't help but let out a gasp and cover yourself back up "Greg! Mrs Robson could be upstairs!" You tried to be stern but ended up giggling like a giddy school girl. 

"She's not, she's visiting her sister in Norfolk this week. We have the whole place to ourselves" he winked and his eyes flickered to the stairs "Can we?" he asked licking his lips and pulling you closer to him. He managed to get your shirt off and you turned your head back to the stairs, biting your lip. 

Greg roamed his hands up and down your body as well as his lips and tongue over your stomach, collarbone and neck. "Please, Y/N..." He begged with the most irresistible puppy dog eyes "You did say you were going to show me how much you missed me". 

You playfully rolled your eyes and nodded. Greg let out a delighted squeal and picked you up allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. He expertly removed your bra with one hand and lay you down on the stairs "I can't believe we're actually doing this" you half moaned, half giggled as Greg began to kiss one breast and gently massage the other. He gently bit your nipple, smiling to himself as you yelped in pleasure. 

"That's it!" You growled out and flipped him over, pining his hands to the staircase "You wanted me to show you how much I missed you?" You asked and he nodded, lost for words at how dominant you suddenly became "Then I'll show you..."


	12. Chapter 12

You weren't sure how or what time you made it to Greg's bed, but you woke up finding yourself in one of Greg's pale blue shirts. You turned your head back slightly, letting out a tired groan, pressing your back into Greg's chest as he spooned you. 

This was what you wanted. 

To wake up like this for the rest of your life. You knew you couldn't have it, in all fairness you didn't deserve it. Nether did Greg, he didn't deserve someone who kept half their life a secret from him. 

You felt Greg burry his head into your neck "Hey..." He sleepily breathed into your skin. 

"This is so peaceful..." You whispered and brushed the bedsheets with the tips of your fingers "I never want to move from this moment" you admitted out loud. 

"Well..." Greg trailed off and you turned your body around to look at him "We could have moments like this more often". 

Your heart was about to burst. Did he really just say that?

"I mean if you want to we could make this a bit more...official?" Greg nervously bit his bottom lip and brushed his fingertips against your bare skin, tracing them over your sides. You let out a barely audible sigh, you knew you should say no but you couldn't to those irresistible eyes. 

"Okay..." You whispered out and Greg suddenly had the biggest smile on his face as he brought you closer to him. Your faces lightly brushed together before Greg placed the most delicate kiss against your lips. 

After another hour of kissing Greg fell asleep in your arms, you gently stroked his fluffy hair and let out a sigh. You yearned for this, perhaps if you had a normal life you could have had it sooner and it would be a bit more permanent. You knew the relationship would end soon, in heartbreak and sadness, perhaps even anger.

A month of happily dating later, yourself and Greg had been getting closer, not close enough that you had told him that you're one of the worlds best assassins. You had been on tasks with Seb and blatantly lied to his face telling him you had cut all ties with Greg. Your two lives would soon catch up with you but until then you were happy. 

You sat up off the sofa and stretched before heading to your bedroom, laying out clothes for tomorrow. You jumped hating something smash in the kitchen. You slowly approached your wardrobe, not making a noise as you grabbed a loaded gun and hid it under your top. It might have been Greg but he wasn't due back home from work yet. 

Being light on your feet you peered around the corner and spotted three men in your flat, dressed in black with distinctive gang tattoos on their necks. 

"Frank Jones" you quietly hissed out. The last of this loyal members were looking for revenge. One of the men was approaching the door you were standing by and you quickly flinched back, clutching your gun in both hands. 

As soon as he stepped around the corner he let out a grunt as you whacked him against the side of the head with your gun, making him fall to the floor. The other two men noticed and you quickly sprung into action. You punched and kicked your way to the kitchen and quickly fished around in a drawer grabbing onto a rolling pin. 

You turned around with a growl and knocked out the second man, blood poured from the side of his head. He was dead. 

Before you could catch your breath, the third man picked you up by your throat and pinned you against the wall, crushing your windpipe with his large hand. Your feet dangled off the ground as you gasped for air and attempted to claw his hand away. The gun and rolling pin were sprawled across the floor, they became blurred as the lack of oxygen affected your eyesight. In one last desperate attempt for air you head butted the man and he stammered back slightly. 

Your body fell to the ground, your body harshly gasping for air. Your windpipe was tender and each gulp of air burned your neck and chest. You reached over for the gun and mercilessly shot him right through his forehead. 

You caught your breath for a moment before the first man pounced on you, his balled fist coming into contact with your face. You let out a low grunt and kneed him, the man winced in pain and rolled off your body. You quickly stood up with blood dripping from your nose and the side of your eye where his ring nicked your face. 

You ran to the kitchen and grabbed a chefs knife from the drawer. As soon as you felt his presence behind you, you turned and drove the knife deep into the mans chest. He let out a strained yelp as you harshly glared into his eyes and gritted your teeth together before his body crashed onto the ground. 

You found yourself being pulled towards the floor, pressing your back against the kitchen cabinet as blood trickled out of your nose and onto your shirt and trousers. You chest heaved as you looked around your bloodied flat. Crawling over to your gun, passing the lifeless bodies, you stuffed it into the side of your jeans. 

You had to leave. 

Grabbing your phone you called Jim who picked up surprisingly quick "Hey Y/N". 

You wiped away the blood from your nose with the back of your hand "I've been compromised. I have to leave and I need a clean up team at my apartment. Now". You demanded and grabbed your pre-packed bag you had for emergencies. 

"Alright," Jim let out a shaky breath "Just calm down" he told you, you knew he was mostly saying that to himself. "Tell me what happened, how many bodies are there?" 

"Three bodies. All deceased. They were all gang mercenaries, I think they were Frank Jones's lads". You told him and dragged the bodies to the middle of the apartment, leaving trails of blood all over the floor. Wincing as your muscles and broken skin from the flesh wounds ached your body. 

"Any witnesses?" He asked. 

"N-" you cut yourself off when you turned around. You couldn't speak, you felt sick, you felt like bursting into tears. 

"Y/N? Are you still there?" Jim snapped you back into reality as your eyes remained firmly in front of you. 

"No witnesses boss. None at all, phone me with the details of my flight". You hung up and gulped. 

You stepped forward to your front door "I'm sorry, Greg" your hand came into contact with his temple and he fell into your arms. You dragged him in into his apartment and placed him down on the couch, he'd be unconscious for about half an hour, forty five minutes if you were lucky. 

Your phone rang making you jump slightly "Jim...an hour at Heathrow? That's fine....I'm going to Berlin, spend some time with mum while this mess gets cleared up...thank you. I'll keep in touch, have fun toying with Sherlock tonight" you let out a half chuckle. If you didn't laugh you'd cry. Unbeknownst to you, Greg could hear everything. 

You placed your phone into your back pocket and crouched down to be level with Greg's face "I'm sorry" you whispered before pressing a kiss against Greg's lips "I'm so sorry..." 

You left the apartment. But you were leaving so much more. You were leaving the person who made you happy, made you feel emotions you didn't know you were capable of feeling. A team came into your apartment to clear up and dispose of the bodies just as you were leaving for the airport. You managed to clean yourself up and quickly change in the back of the car. 

After arriving you could hear someone shouting your name outside the terminal. You turned around, your heart twisting and tightening in your chest. 

"Don't think I'm letting you go without some sort of explanation!" Greg grabbed your wrist and harshly whispered out. 

You looked completely different to him than you did an hour ago, you were bruised and bloodied. After a good clean up and some makeup you looked unscathed. 

Letting out a sigh you checked your watch and then looked at the DI who's eyes were sad, angry, confused and....relieved? 

"Greg, I'm not the girl you thought I was..."


	13. Chapter 13

"What the hell was that back there?" He asked with his voice breaking, letting go of your wrist.

"They were mercenaries sent to kill me...as you probably noticed I got them first" your gaze fell to the floor. Your hand gripping onto your suitcase handle sightly tighter. 

"How long?" He asked with no emotion in his voice. 

You narrowed your eyes slightly "How long what?" 

"This!" He snapped, frantically flapping his hands with tears brimming his eyes "Is this a one time thing?" He asked you. You swallowed hard, your silence was enough of an answer for him and let out out a loud groan while rubbing his face "Great!" He almost shouted out, attracting a few glances from passing people. 

"Five years, 578 kills...well now it's 581" you admitted "I'm leaving to be with my mother in Germany and I'm never coming back". 

"Where in Germany?" He asked. 

You shook your head "If you're planning a manhunt you'll never find me. Also if I told you the exact location I'd have to kill you," you told him with a serious tone "And you probably know I'm perfectly capable of doing so". 

Greg shook his head as a tear slipped down his cheek, it broke your heart and you were close to tears, you mentally scolded yourself to pull yourself together. You could almost hear Sebastian muttering 'I told you so'. 

A man came over to you, you recognised him as a steward on Jim's jet, he took your bag and you told him you'd be making your way to the jet shortly. "Murdering is what defines me, Greg". He looked into your eyes with his sad ones as you continued "I'm not the sweet, happy go lucky, girl next door you think I am, or thought I was.

"I'm a murder. I kill people for a living. Do you understand?!" You hissed and Greg flinched slightly "I take lives so I can have one! I'm a cold-hearted killer!" Your voice broke and you wiped away the tears burning your cheeks. 

"I need to go" you told him. 

"Why?" He breathed out. 

"I have to leave because James Moriarty will ask me to kill you and I can't do that." You gulped, slightly wincing, your windpipe was still tender. 

Greg raised a brow "Why not?" He sounded as if he was challenging you. 

"Because I love you, Greg," you admitted "I wish things didn't have to be this way". You walked away from the silver haired DI with your heart shattering into thousands of pieces. You wanted to look back, but you didn't. It would only make things harder. 

Greg watched you disappear behind a door "I love you too, Y/N" his whisper was barely audible. He turned to leave the airport with a broken heart and watery eyes. 

"Excuse me?" A deep voice called out to Greg and he turned around with a frustrated sigh. 

"What?" He snapped and before he knew it a bag was placed over his head and he was dragged into a van. 

You sat staring out of the window before your gaze was broken by a tissue floating in front of your face. You sent the steward who took your bag a trembling smile, taking the tissue from him and wiping away your tears. "Thank you" you horsely thanked him with nod. 

"Not a problem Miss Moran, we'll be preparing for takeoff shortly" the steward turned on his heel and prepared for takeoff. 

You told him you loved him. You really did. You loved him from the moment the you met him and then fell in love with him soon after that. He could make you feel things no one else could. 

Your thoughts were cut off by your phone ringing 'Jim M wants to FaceTime' flashed over your screen and you wiped away your tears. 

"Yeah?" You spoke to the screen, the picture was fuzzy. 

"Hello princess". That wasn't Jim's voice. 

The image flipped around and you gasped at the image on screen. It was Sebastian, Jim, Sherlock, John and Greg. All bound to a chair in the middle of a dreary tunnel surrounded by three men holding a gun. 

"You've made me very angry, princess. First you kill my brother then you kill my men!" You shut your eyes in realisation. Frank Jones brother, Harry. 

"But I'll make you a deal," the picture turned around and you saw his face, he had a bloodcurdling smirk plastered all over it "You or them. You have twenty minutes to get down to the address I'll text you or I'll start with this one..." He showed you a man pointing a gun to Sebastian's head before disconnecting. 

You stood up, anger bubbling inside you as you demanded a car to take you to the location that flashed up on your phone. "I need a gun with a silencer on it, maybe a knife" you told the steward who sprung into action as you made your way out of the jet and I to a car the quickly pulled up. 

He handed you a backpack and you thanked him with a nod "You know, even after all these years, I still don't know your name" you sadly admitted to him while stepping into the car. 

The man smiled at you "It's Alexander Wood, Miss Moran" he shut the door and you nodded as the car pulled away. 

Arriving at an abandoned, ghastly looking warehouse you stealthily creeped around the twists and turns with the gun in your hand, your knife was securely stuffed into the side of your trousers. You spotted a man with his back to you. Not wanting to make too much noise or attract any attention you put away your gun and quickly snapped his neck, catching him in your arms then quietly placing him down on the floor. 

You noticed two men with their backs turned to you and in front of them four chairs with people on them. Harry Jones was on his phone to someone but you paid no attention to him. Your gaze remained firmly on the four men tied to the chairs. Pulling out your gun you seamlessly shot the two men with guns through the back of the skull. They fell simultaneously to the ground within a matter of seconds. 

The four men on the chairs turned around with a gasp seeing the men behind them with blood flowing out of their heads. "That's it!" Harry hissed out and cut Sebastian out of the chair while pointing a gun at him "Come out princess or your brother ends up like all of my men!".

You let out a low growl and stepped out of the shadows, holding your hands up defensively "Let him go" you calmly spoke while trying to avoid any sort of eye contact with Greg. 

"Drop the gun and step forward" he demanded, tightly gripping onto Seb and pressing a gun against his temple. You did he asked and kicked it off to the side. 

"Now," Harry smirked and jabbed the gun harshly against your brothers head "We're going to make a swap. No funny business or I'll shoot". 

"No Y/N. Don't" Sebastian told you. He was unusually calm. 

"It's alright Sebby" you told him with a shaky smile "Just do what he says" you stepped closer to the two. Before you knew it Harry had pushed Seb away and swapped him for you, placing the gun firmly against your jaw. 

"Well done princess" Harry growled in your ear and you tightly shut your eyes, squirming in his grasp. Then you saw them. 

Greg's eyes. 

You smiled looking into them, they were so beautifully indescribable. 

For the first time in your life you felt like you were going to die. After all the tasks and missions you had been on you never felt the way you did now. This was it. 

"You killed my brother!" Harry screamed in your ear causing you to flinch. 

"Let them leave," you whispered with a tear streaming down your face "I don't want them to see this. They don't deserve it" you asked and Harry laughed. 

"I think they do, princess" Harry elbowed your stomach, paralysing you enough for you to fall to the floor with a groan. He held you down by pressing his foot against your throat. 

Sebastian had managed to untie everyone as they all looked at you with unnerving eyes. You let out a strained yelp as he pressed his foot tighter against your already damaged throat, he was ruthlessly choking you, you couldn't fight back. Your whole body was weak, but you found enough strength in your eyes to look at Greg. 

"I meant it" your voice was barely audible as the four men watched you, feeling powerless at the fact they couldn't do anything. If they tried Harry would shoot. 

"I know," Greg whispered out with a sad smile "I meant it too, but you didn't hear me" his voice broke. Jim and Sebastian narrowed their eyes at you before sharing a glance between each other. 

Jim finally caught on that the man next to him was 'G'. "Sorry boss" your squeaked out when you noticed the realisation setting in. 

"Shut up!" Harry hissed and you screamed as he pressed his harder against your throat, completely denying oxygen entering your lungs. 

"Fuck you, Harry Jones" you spat out and gathered enough strength to pull his leg, making him lose balance and fall to the floor. 

His gun pressed itself against your stomach and you curled your fingers over the knife handle, impaling it into his arm just as he pulled the trigger.


	14. Chapter 14

There was blood everywhere. It soaked though your clothes and stained your skin a dark crimson colour as it oozed out of your body. Your breath quickened as you tried to compress your wound with trembling hands. Harry Jones let out a strained scream as he removed the knife from his arm, spraying your face with blood as he did. 

He attempted to finish you off but Sebastian's figure hovered above the both of you and he shot Harry with gritted teeth. Seb dropped the gun and fell to his knees beside you "Stay with me Y/N" he practically demanded.   
You let out a yelp as he forcefully pressed his hands against your stomach, John helped him as Sherlock watched on and phoned an ambulance. They didn't care who you worked for, you certainly didn't deserve to die. 

Tiling your head to the side you gazed into the lifeless eyes of Harry Jones, they were slightly bloodshot and the thin intricate veins in his eyes began to fade. You bit your lip to alleviate the pain you felt in your stomach but it didn't help "This is it Seb" you breathlessly told him with tears falling from the side of your face. 

"No it's not," he told you, trying his best to remain composed and pressed his hands tighter against your wound "So shut up and stop talking like that". You felt a tear splash against your cheek. It was his. Jim soon enough kneeled beside Sebastian and you looked up at them with bleary eyes and a smile. 

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I lied" you softly sobbed out as Jim wiped away your tears. 

"It's alright," Jim soothed "Don't focus on that right now Y/N. The ambulance is on its way. Come on just keep your eyes open" the consulting criminal begged. "Who else is going to help me annoy Sebby? Huh?" He let out a small chuckle and you lightly laughed. 

You swallowed hard, your mouth was becoming dryer with each passing second. Your head fell slightly to the side so you could see him for one last time "I'm sorry Greg" you weakly reached out your hand for him and he intertwined his fingers with your bloodied ones. 

"You'll have a lifetime to apologise to me won't you?" His eyes stung with the warm tears that gathered in them, they slipped out of his eyes when you shook your head with a no. Your vision became clouded with dots of black and white as your breath became short. 

"Keep talking to her!" Sebastian snapped causing your eyes to shoot open slightly at his tone. 

"Okay..." Jim breathed out nervously "Did you know we've been considering adopting this lovely little boy called Jack?" Jim told you with a wide smile, Sebastian smiled at the mention of his name. 

"Re...really?" You asked while trying to stay conscious for them. 

Jim nodded as tears began to stream down his face "Yeah, yeah we are. We've filled out the forms and all the paperwork and we are going to meet him soon! You'll be his aunt! You'll be an amazing aunt won't you? I bet you'll spoil him all the time" Jim's voice broke as he clutched onto your hand tighter, he felt how cold it was getting. 

"You'll be good parents," you breathed out as your eyes began to flutter shut. You felt your hand being pressed against Greg's lips "Greg..." You breathed out as your eyes softly shut. 

Specks of flashing blue burst under your eyelids as various voices called your name before everything crashed into oblivion. 

Your eyes began to screw shut from the blinding white light that seeped under your eyelids, encouraging them to open. You tenderly allowed them to peel open revealing nothing but light. You let out a low groan under your breath as your eyes adjusted and the light was replaced with a Styrofoam tile ceiling. You felt a hand wrapped around yours, your eyes flickered down to it, then up the arm of the person and then to the face. Sebastian. He looked like he hadn't slept for days. 

"Seb..." You hoarsely whispered out, your mouth was dry and your throat was still fragile not to mention the fact that you were exhausted. You lightly squeezed his hand and his eyes slowly opened before they shot open seeing you awake. 

"Oh my god Y/N," he stood up, still holding your hand and peppered kissed in your forehead "You fucking idiot!" He let out a watery chuckle "You could have died!"

"How long have I been out?" You asked and Sebastian's eyes fell to the floor. 

"A week," the patches attached to your skin picked up your racing heartbeat after hearing that you'd been unconscious for seven days. Sebastian calmed you down by gently stroking your hair "It's alright now, you're awake. I knew you'd pull through." Seb smiled and rubbed his thumb against the top of your hand that was currently being impaled with a needle attached to an IV drip. 

The door creaked open and Jim stepped in, his jaw dropped rushing over to your beside seeing that you were awake "Y/N!" He smiled and pressed a kiss to your bruised cheek "How's my second favourite assassin doing?" He asked with his eyes glazing over slightly. 

"Geez I get shot in the stomach and I'm still only your second favourite?" You smiled, Seb and Jim burst into a fit of laughter "I'm okay, a bit sore". 

"I can get the nurse to up your morphine now you're awake. I'll go and get her" Sebastian pressed a kiss on your forehead and left to fetch the nurse. 

You could barley look at Jim without guilt flooding you "I lied to everyone I loved". 

"I know..." Jim trailed off slightly pursing his lips. 

You looked at your hand that was being held in his before continuing "But I did it because I love all of you. I didn't want to have to choose between Greg and you two. I thought I could live two lives. I'm sorry I disappointed you and Seb by falling for a man who's a DI. I fell for a man that could expose us all". 

"Love is...funny," Jim started talking, not entirely sure how to word his sentence "It's just one of those things I guess where if you're happy then we're happy. Don't let mine and Seb's opinion stop you from what you really want. Plus we're always going to secretly be annoyed with any guy you fall for because we are both overprotective shits". You laughed loudly and then winced from the pain caused by the jerking motions your body made. "He's here. He never left". 

You narrowed your eyes at Jim before they softened with realisation "Do you want me to send him in?" Jim asked. 

"Can you do it without killing him?" You asked with a sarcastic undertone which made him roll his eyes. 

Jim left and he was soon replaced with the brown eyed, silver haired boy next door. A smile that didn't reach your eyes welcomed him into the room and he sat down beside you. 

"Hi" you croaked out. 

"Hi..." He repeated. Then silence filled the room and the only noise being made was from the various monitors that were attached to you. Greg took in a deep breath before speaking "There's a part of you I don't know." 

"That's correct." Your eyes flickered to the ground "Are you going to arrest me?" You asked. 

Greg let out a sigh "That depends, are you going to tell me everything?" 

"I'm afraid to tell you" you admitted. You were on the verge of dying a few days ago yet you were more petrified of this moment than dying. Dying would be less painful. 

Greg narrowed his eyes at you and placed a finger under your chin, encouraging you to look at him "Well I can't arrest you over that. Why are you afraid to tell me?" He softly asked. 

"If I tell you you'll think I'm some sort of monster, that you won't feel the same way anymore..." A tear slipped out of your eye and Greg was quick to wipe it away with his thumb. 

"You're not and never will be a monster, Y/N. Don't get me wrong I'm pissed that you didn't tell me who you are and that there's a part of you I don't know," he paused for a moment "Yet" he added before continuing "But the part I do know I've fallen in love with. It's beautiful and charming and bursting with happiness and life, I can't help but love you". 

"You still love me?" You asked with your voice slightly cracking "After everything that's just happened?".

Greg nodded with a small smile "I can honestly say you're like no other woman I've ever met" he chuckled and you laughed, wincing slightly from your wound. 

Greg stood up and checked you over, "Greg..." You trailed off trying to catch his attention "Greg....GREG!" You raised your voice and he froze. "I'm aright" you reassured and he kissed you. It was delicate, he was afraid to break you more than you already were, but his lips didn't move from yours until a uncomfortable nurse cleared her throat. She upped your morphine and left as soon as she arrived. You felt the liquid quickly spread though your body, alleviating your pain and making you drowsy. 

"I'll leave and let you get some slee-"

"No!" You cut him off and reached your hand out to grip onto his so tight that he knew you were never letting go "Please stay with me" you asked and he did. 

"Can..can I kiss you?" Greg nervously asked. 

A small smile spread over your face "If you do, I'll have to kill you after" you joked. 

Greg smirked and leaned over to press his lips with yours "Worth it" he mumbled before kissing you again. 

Sebastian and Jim watched through the window as you pulled away then began to slowly fall asleep holding Greg's hand. "What do you make of it?" Jim asked "Do you think they'll last?" 

Sebastian glanced at his fiancée before looking forward to you and Greg. A small smile flickered over his face. 

That was enough of an answer for Jim


	15. Epilogue

"Hey!" You greeted your hyperactive nine year old nephew who was staying over for the week while Seb and your new brother-in-law Jim went away on their honeymoon.

Jack crashed into you with open arms and you clenched your jaw slightly. It was five months since you got out of hospital but your body was still recovering. "Why do you go though to the kitchen, Greg's there. He can make you some hot chocolate before you go to bed" you smiled at the boy and gently ruffled his hair before he ran off. 

"You two have fun in your honeymoon, we'll take care of Jack, he'll have a great time. I can't promise that I won't spoil him," You giggled and Seb and Jim rolled their eyes before they latched onto the figure behind you. Greg sent them a nod and a thin smile, you turned to the silver hair and told him you'd be in an a minute.   
"He knows to remain impartial" you told Seb and Jim "He's a good man that way..." You trailed off and looked over your shoulder to where he would be. 

"As long as he makes you happy, Y/N that's all that matters, I'll phone you when we land" Seb brought you in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek before Jim did the same. 

You softly shut the door behind them and walked to the guest bedroom in Greg's flat. You both moved between your flat and his. You could hear Greg reading a book to Jack who he had tucked peacefully into bed. You leaned by the door frame and watched the two of them interact as Greg enthusiastically told the nine year old about a beanstalk and a boy with the same name as the nine year old. 

"Then what happened?" Jack asked with curious eyes. You smiled and walked into the room.

"Then they all lived happily ever after" you finished the story and the two boys sent you a smile "Sweet dreams, Jack" you placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and pulled his covers up a little higher. 

"Goodnight Auntie Y/N, Goodnight uncle Greg" you both shut the room door over with a smile. Greg looked ecstatic. 

You could help but wonder if he'd be feeling like that in a few minutes. 

You settled down with him on the sofa, lazily holding each other as the flat grew silent. "I have something for you" you broke the silence and stood up to go to the kitchen, pulling out a small square box you'd hid that morning. 

You handed it to Greg "Open it" you shakily demanded. 

Greg raised a brow and opened the box that he assumed a watch would be in, it was the type of box you'd find one in. 

"What does this mean?" He asked with a raised brow removing a pair of earplugs from the box. 

"You're going to need them soon" you told him and your whole body started to tremble. 

"Why would I need them?" He asked laughing away the confusion. 

"Because when it's three in the morning and you hear a baby screaming you'll thank me"

Greg let out a snort of laughter "What do you mean-" he cut himself off and his smile fell slightly as his eyes drifted from your face to your stomach "Baby?"


End file.
